1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a portable cloth product for carrying a shirt, a handkerchief, a towel, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Spare clothes such as a shirt, handkerchief, etc., have been carried so far in a folded and soft state.
Conventional cloth products are very bulky as they are carried in a soft state. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to take them for traveling, particularly for traveling abroad.
Means for condensing cloth products have been already known such as that disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 53-21215. However, since cloth products have thick portions such as folded selvages, sutures, etc., so that there is the possibility of not only generating wrinkles in the surface of the cloth products when the same is simply pressed by a press, but also damaging the texture when a strong pressure is applied to the portions where cloths overlap each other.